1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a crib which is easily foldable or collapsible for storage and is rugged in framework construction when unfolded for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known various collapsible cribs that can be folded when not in use for storage in a smaller space. Such foldable cribs are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publications Nos. 55-109462 and 56-54816, and Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 54-15801, 54-2833, 54-2836, 54-40279, 54-15799 and 54-24809, for example.
The collapsible cribs, including those described in the above publications, are generally weak in framework construction when they are unfolded because of the structure required to make the crib foldable. Attempts to render the overall framework stronger have resulted in a complex and tedious procedure to fold the crib for storage.